The present invention relates generally to position determination. More particularly, the present invention relates to precise position determination using Very High Frequency (VHF) Omni-directional Radio Range (VOR) signals.
The VOR signal is a broadcast signal currently used for radionavigation. The VOR signal is a VHF radio signal that encodes both the identity of the VOR transmitter and the azimuth defined by a line extending from the VOR transmitter to a receiver relative to magnetic north.